1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the injection of solvents into a pneumatic system, particularly for the pneumatic system of a vehicle, for example a tractor-trailer.
2. Summary of Related Art
Large vehicles, particularly tractor-trailers, utilize pneumatic systems for a variety of vehicle functions, for example braking. An ongoing problem with vehicular pneumatic systems is the occurrences of leakage of moisture into the systems, allowing the moisture to accumulate in the pneumatic system. This can cause significant difficulties, particularly if the moisture in the pneumatic system was to freeze during cold temperatures.
One method of dealing with this difficulty is the inclusion of desiccant systems on the vehicles, commonly called air dryers. However, even with these systems installed, moisture can sometimes freeze in the pneumatic system. Additionally, many trucks, particularly older trucks, do not have these air dryers installed.
A known solution to the problem of moisture freezing in the pneumatic system is the addition of a solvent to the pneumatic system. The addition of a solvent, typically a water soluble high vapor pressure solvent, can serve to melt the formed ice and also can help to desiccate the system.
Known processes for the addition of solvent to the systems have several drawbacks. First, it is presently not possible for vehicle driver/operators to make this repair while on the road. Typically, upon freezing, the vehicle must be shut down as the vehicle cannot be safely operated with freezing in the pneumatic system. After vehicle shutdown, steps must be taken to de-ice the vehicle. Often, the vehicle must be towed to a repair facility, for solvent to be added. As an additional complication, the solvent cannot be added while the system is pressurized.
Thus, known processes for the addition of solvents are inefficient and costly for the operators. Costs for towing and labor can significantly affect operating margins. Additionally, as most operators are on relatively tight time schedules, the time for the towing and repair can prevent the cargo from being delivered on a timely basis.